Mission Impossible
by Cactuskitty
Summary: The G-Boys, and some others, are on a mission to save Wufei, but will they make it in time? Please r/r.
1. West Civ

Title: Mission Impossible  
Author: Cactuskitty  
  
Chapter: One  
  
Summary: The Gundam Wing boys, and some others, are on a mission to save Wufei, but will they make it in time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, person, or idea from the Gundam Wing manga or anime series. Though, I really wish I owned Heero. *sigh * I don't even own the title. (I don't want to claim to, because I'm sure a million other fics are named that. I will most likely change it later.) Oh well, everything else is mine.  
  
Chapter One: Western Civilization  
  
Duo Maxwell gleefully strolled into room 102 St. Claire's all girls' high school with Heero Yuy at his side. Duo knew the recovery of the two agents wasn't going to be easy, but at least it wouldn't be boring, and to be quite honest he was having the time of his life. Heero, in contrast, just wanted to get the hell out of there, all the gawking girls were making him edgy. And his anger with Duo for not allowing him to bring his gun was not making this trip anymore enjoyable.  
  
"Do, do, do, do! " Duo sang happily as all the eyes in the room turned towards his direction.  
  
"Who are you two and what are you doing in my classroom?" inquired a tall, thin, elderly woman who the two boys instantly recognized as Ms. Dougherty from Gin's description.  
  
Dou gave her a lopsided grin and decided it was time to lay on the good 'ole Maxwell charm, "Oh, I'm sorry miss, my name is Kristopher and this is my brother Michael. We're here to pick up our little sister. [1]"  
  
Ms. Dougherty blushed, but looked at them skeptically for a moment, wondering how those two could possible be brothers. However, she resolved that they must have been adopted before replying, "Is that so?" Heero nodded in confirmation and she continued, "Well, which is she?" She motioned toward the classroom full of drooling freshmen girls, and the two boys froze.  
  
"You mean you can't tell?!" the braided boy asked pretending to be shocked.  
  
Ms. Dougherty shot him another questioning look, before stating her interrogation, "Why do you have to take her, anyway? Is she sick? Where are you two taking her? Did you clear it with the office?" she then seemed to have a gleam of revelation before asking once again, "Who are you taking again?"  
  
Duo carefully picked out a question to answer, as he tried to better their situation, "Oh yes miss." Ms. Dougherty blushed once again and Duo grinned, she was like putty in his hand, and that was important especially since he still had to get Kumiko, "What type of role models would we be to our little sister if we didn't sign her out properly."  
  
As Duo was answering the old bag's question Heero was trying to figure out how to get out of there and fast. It was obvious that this woman was insane and had no life. That's when the answer struck him; it was so obvious that he was ashamed to have not thought of it earlier. He turned to the classroom and said, "Come on Gin, we still have to get your sister." Heero smirked at the braided baka besides him as the class moaned and brunette with green eyes abruptly sat up in her desk. She gave him an odd look before she nodded and began gathering her things. Heero then refocused his attention to the crazed old woman in front of him.  
  
* * *  
  
Chloe, the oriental girl in the seat beside Gin, turn to her with a suspicious expression, and began whispering excitedly, "I didn't know Kris had a braid; that is so cool. And if you don't mind me saying Michael is hot! He doesn't look thirty-three? Why didn't you tell anyone that's what your brothers look like?"  
  
Gin whispered back, as she smiled at the wide-eyed Heero who was now involved in the interrogation, "Because they aren't my brothers. And yes I do mind!"  
  
"Well, then who are they?" Chloe's eyes were now bulging.  
  
Gin gave her a mischievous grin before picking up her stuff and starting toward the door, "No one of importance."  
  
* * *  
  
Ms. Dougherty finally turned away from Heero and gave Duo permission for her to leave, which he cordially thanked her for and they turned to leave. Though, before Heero could close the door she stopped him, "You! Michael!"  
  
He almost didn't stop, but luckily remembered to answer and reluctantly opened the door slightly further so that he was facing her, "Yes?"  
  
Ms. Dougherty gave him a look that made it obvious that she didn't trust him, and then said sternly, "You had better make sure she brings a note tomorrow."  
  
Heero automatically gave her his death glare© and mumbled his trademark, "Omae o korosu." before closing the door and joining the others in the hall.  
  
Ms. Dougherty on the other hand gasped and fainted at the horrifying sight. She lay sprawled out on her classroom floor unconscious, as the class burst out in cheers.  
  
Before heading to the main office where they were gong to leave Gin, Duo turned to her and gave her a bear hug, then asked in a brotherly fashion, "Are you ready to go?" she nodded and he continued, "Good, now do you happen to know where Kumiko is?"  
  
Gin grinned then poked the braided boy and he blushed, "Yeah, she in biology in 110."  
  
He thanked her and after an awkward, muffled 'hello' from Heero the two went in search of her friend.  
  
A/N: So how'd you all like my first Gundam Wing fic? I hope there weren't too many inside jokes. Let me try to explain the one I marked. If you have anymore questions e-mail me.  
  
[1] Michael and Kristopher are Gin's brothers, as you may have guessed, and look nothing like Heero or Duo. Especially since both of them are over thirty and have gray hair.  
  
There will be a lot inside jokes where that came from, especially since I wrote this for my friends. And sorry if this chapter isn't really humorous, but this is not one of those randomly funny fics, yet. 


	2. The Kumiko Recovery

**Title/Author/Summary/Disclaimer: ** These can be found in chapter one.****

Chapter Two: The Kumiko Recovery 

       Gin waited patiently on the floral couch in the front office for at least ten minutes before the two assassins returned with her friend. The three of them were really an odd site in the dull hallway. Kumiko and Duo were involved in a heated poking battle, and Heero appeared murderous; however, the two seemed too involved with their battle to care. Gin, did though, so when they came close enough she brought it to their attention.

       "What's that matter Heero?" she asked quietly, then added in a more concerned manner, "You didn't run into Sr. Joyce[1] did you?"

       That seem to grasp Duo's attention as he turned away from Kumiko, and let out a dry laugh, "It could have been her? Does she resemble a fat old guy with no fashion sense?[2]"

       "No, more like a happy robot." Kumiko said in between giggles.

       "…Ugly old baka…" Heero mumbled crossly.

       "Oh, you're just sore because the jerk insulted your shorts." Duo smirked, as Heero's fists clenched. 

        He looked ready to hit the braided boy, but instead turned and said almost happily, "You forget, that was before I showed him my nice upper cut."

        This explanation kept them entertained as they exited the high school and walked over to the white van where Quatre was patiently waiting for them.

        The blond smiled merrily as the four of them jumped into the car, "It took you all long enough." He turned to the two girls and said, "Hello Gin, Kumiko. How are you two doing? It's been a long time since I last saw you both. How is everything?"

        However before the girls could answer the bell rang, telling them that block four had ended, and it was only moments before Quatre exclaimed with a yelp, "What is that awful din?" The others fell silent and sure enough there was an appalling howling noise coming from CE 1.

         "Ack! Choral Club must have started!" Gin exclaimed as her green eyes widened behind her glasses. Kumiko automatically clamped on to her ears, and the car screeched as Quatre pulled out of the crowded lot.

        Once they were out of hearing distance Duo laughed as he said, "Thank God, I really thought we were done for…"

        "Hn…" was the only reply he received from the others who appeared to still be in shock.

        "We can't possibly sound that bad, or else Sr. Deloris [3] would have gotten rid of the choral club long ago…Wouldn't she have?" Gin asked after a few minutes of silence.

         Kumiko glanced at her younger friend and tried to figure out how to comfort the stunned frosh, "Well, I don't think we're all that bad… I suppose we could be… _Maybe that's why they put us in a building far from everyone else?_"

         Duo's eyes widened as he turned to the two girls in the back seat of the van and said, "You mean you're both members of that…"

        "Club…" Quatre cut him off as he sent him a warning look through the rearview mirror.

        "Yes!" the girls answered simultaneously.

        "I'm _so_ sorry." Was the only response they receive from Duo. 

        Heero alternatively smirked as he said, "Well, at least we know better than to ask for a performance…" He might have said more if he didn't see the glare Quatra was giving him, and he had flashback memories of the last time the pacifist went over the edge. Even the reflection of it made the perfect soldier cringe…

*     *     *      *

        "Dou didn't tell Ms. Walker that he and Heero were your brothers did he?"

        Kumiko brushed her long black hair behind her ears as she answered the other girl, "No… Was that how they got you out of west civ.?" 

        Gin nodded, and Kumiko appeared shaken as she poked Duo then said to him, "Dougherty really believed you three were related."

        Duo's head bobbed proudly as he replied, "Of course she did. Why wouldn't she? I'm said to have wonderful acting skills." the four others in the car began laughing, and Duo looked hurt, "What are you bakas laughing at, I do! I have great acting skills…"

        "In your dreams Maxwell." Heero answered simply.

        "Kumiko, how _did _they get you out of biology?" Quatre asked politely.

        "They just said they were here for me and Walker let me go."

        Gin grinned at Duo and said, "So you got off easy the second time I see."

        Duo scratched his head, "We were just lucky I suppose. We had to get her fast anyway so we could start our mission…"

        "We have a mission? Wow, that's a change… I haven't been on one in a while. I was getting bored." Kumiko said. Duo grinned at her and their poking battle began once again, to Heero's dismay. He wondered once again why he didn't sit in the front seat…

        "Wufei's been captured." Quatre said seriously, and Gin moaned, which caused the others to stare at her.

        "Do we have to save him? He tried to kill Heero before you all blew up your Gundams…" she blushed and her eyes widened, as did Heero's. He looked at her with an expression that _almost_ portrayed surprise. He hadn't told anyone about that fight, or at least he didn't think he had…

        Duo answered almost matter-of-factly, and, lucky for her, missed the blush, "Yeah, well, I've tried to kill Heero _tons_ of times, but you'd come to rescue me… Wouldn't you?

        "It depends…"

        Duo's right eyebrow rose as he said, "What do you mean by that Yuy?"

        Heero shrugged then smirked and the boy beside him, "It depends on how many pranks you pulled on me that day."

        Duo glared, "*If you're making a joke that's cruel, and if you're being sarcastic that's even more cruel…"

**A/N:** Yes that was a line from Endless Waltz; I liked it so much that I couldn't help using it. I'm not sure when this story takes place, so please don't ask… Hmm, what else… Oh, um, yeah I tried to work the plot in here, and I should probably mention that this _will_ eventually be a Gundam Wing/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Though, don't fret that short and loveable purple haired teen won't be in my story too much. Now for an explanation to my inside jokes…

[1] Sr. Joyce is the Vice principal at my imaginary all girl's school, and she is one of those unbearably happy people who are always smiling.

[2] Come on students from AOLP, we all know who this is… If you don't let me remind you that everyone says the word 'gordo' when you speak his name…

[3] Sr. Delores is the dean of the high school.

I believe that is all, so I shall now say a warm thank you to my reviewers and my beta, Mists of Avalon, and go to bed. **THANK YOU ALL!**


	3. Midori's House

**Title/Author/Summary/Disclaimer: ** These can be found in chapter one.****

Chapter Three:  Midori's House 

       The five of them spent the day driving around gathering "resources" and information that would help them find the missing pilot. By the time they decided to call it quits, it was already late in the night and they needed a place to stay, since the girls boarded at the school. Kumiko recommended that they head over to her friend Midori's house. Midori's parents were always out of town, so they decided it was their best bet and drove over.

        Midori opened the door looking very tired, and was clad in green pajamas. She was very surprised to see her two friends on her stoop at one in the morning and her scream verified it, "What are you two doing at _my_ house at this time of night? And who are all these people you brought with you? KUMIKO! I _TOLD_ YOU! I'm not throwing any more parties!!"

       "I didn't throw another party 'Dori Ren, and I told you I was sorry about that… You know Duo." Kumiko answered.

       "Well, I don't care who they are, Kumiko! They need to…" The breath-taking bear hug Duo now had Midori wrapped in cut off her rant.

       "You don't remember me 'Dori? No hello either? I'm offended; it hasn't been _that_ long since I last saw you… That's alright I forgive you… How are you doing this fine evening, or should I say morning? You don't mind if we crash here for a while do you?" Duo said coyly with a grin playing on his lips.

       "Umm…" Midori was still a tad out of it after that hug, though Trowa was able to answer the question for her as he stepped out from behind the breathless teen. She blushed fiercely as he began to speak.

       "She's already entertaining guests, Duo." Trowa said slyly, causing Quatre and Gin to gasp and Kumiko to begin giggling like mad.

       Duo grinned like a cheshire cat as he spoke, "Hello Trowa, I see you've been busy…" Midori's blush deepened greatly, and Heero smirked.

       "DUO!" Quatre scolded, as his cheeks reddened also.

       Though Duo's smile just broadened as he continued to tease the two in front of him, "Well, you two lovebirds don't mind if we join you for a little while… Anyways it seems to me as though you guys might need a chaperone…" his eyebrows wiggled suggestively, "Teens, they find the oddest things entertaining these days…"

       "…" Trowa said to the cherry faced girl beside him.

       Midori looked at him for a second before sighing, "Why not? I don't think the others will mind…"

       Kumiko abruptly jumped causing Heero's eyes to widen and Gin to laugh as her black haired friend began to speak excitedly, "_Other?!_ Whaddaya mean _others_? Who else is here?"

       "Well, since you two left me at school for no apparent reason…"

       "Sorry Miss, we meant no offense." Quatre said sympathetically, and Midori nodded.

       "That's quite alright… Wait! Who are you?"

       "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, and this Heero Yuy. We're friends of Kumiko's."

       "Of course…" Midori sighed, leave it to Kumiko to embarrass her in front of strangers…

       Kumiko's purple eyes widened she jumped once again and repeated, "Who else is here?!?"

      "Hold you're horses Kumiko!" Midori Ren sighed again, "It's just me, Trowa, Natsuki, Nari, and Nari's 'guy friend'."

      Duo turned away from Trowa, who he had been teasing mercilessly, "Nari? Nari's your little sister right? The one who giggles a lot and has violent spurts?" Midori nodded halfheartedly and Duo grinned, "Who's her 'guy friend'?"

      Trowa gave Duo a blank look and said, "Don't worry Duo, you'll be able to tease her soon enough…"

      "Good!" Duo said gleefully as he slipped through Trowa and Midori who were blocking the door, and headed quickly towards the back of the house where he heard laughing. The others followed a minute later, but all stopped when they heard Duo yelp.

**A/N: **Mwahahaha! A cliffhanger! Don't fret; the next chapter will be posted as soon as I type it. Mwahahaha!

Thanks you reviewers and thank you betas! You all rock my socks!


	4. Nari's 'Guy Friend'

**Title/Author/Summary/Disclaimer: ** These can be found in chapter one. Except let me add that **I DO NOT OWN** Yugi Moto **OR** the anime "_Yu-Gi-Oh!"_. (Nor do I really wish that I did…)

**Other note:** *        *        * if you didn't already guess means meanwhile, *        *        *       * mean later. Alrighty then, here is chapter four…****

Chapter Four:  Nari's 'Guy Friend' 

They quickly ran into Midori's den, where Duo had gone, and they were surprised by the bizarre sight before them. Duo appeared to be petrified as he stared at the short purpled haired boy who they all assumed was Nari's 'guy friend'. He was none other than Yugi Moto from the Saturday morning cartoon "_Yu-Gi-Oh!"_. Yugi appeared to be consumed in some sort of odd 3D card game he was playing against Nari, who looked as though she were winning, and Natsuki was sitting in a large blue couch reading. She was so consumed in the novel that she didn't even seem to notice the other people who entered the room.

        The silence was suddenly broken when Duo exclaimed, "HOLY CRAP! It's Yugi Moto!"

        Yugi looked up at the wide-eyed braided boy who was gaping at him and said in a questioning voice, "Yes? Do I know you?"

        Duo plopped down next to Natsuki on the couch, and made her drop her book as he continued staring, and the angry Natsuki turned to him, "Hey you stupid baka, you made me loose my place!" 

        Though her complaint was forgotten as he began to speak, "I watch your show everyday and I _even_ get up _early_ on Saturdays to watch it then too! It's my favorite show! You have the best deck I have ever seen. Where'd you get the Dark Magician? 'Cause I've been looking for it and none of the card shops have it… You and Yami make a great team. Why don't your friends notice how you become taller whenever you duel? I don't mean to sound rude, but are they really that stupid…" Duo continued to ramble as Yugi just stared at him in shock.

       Gin's green eyes went as wide as Duo's as she turned to the others, "I didn't know Duo was a '_Yu-Gi-Oh!'_ fan…"

       Quatre smiled at her sympathetically and gently patted her on the back, "Yes, well, he's sort of and addict. He spends all his pay on cards, that's why he never has any money."

       Gin blinked at him before replying in a quiet voice, "Wow, I never would have guessed. He hides it well. I haven't heard him speak about it once."

      Heero turned to her and all but rolled his eyes as he said, "He doesn't when you hang out with him long enough, then it's all he talks about…" He paused for a second, and kind of smirked in remembrance, "Well, except for Kumiko of course…" Trowa, Midori, and Gin cracked up laughing, Kumiko blushed furiously, and Duo suddenly turned away from poor Yugi.

      "Oh shut up you! You're just sour because I can beat you at it."

      After that comment Heero shot Duo one of his trademark death glares™, which of course didn't affect him, but the purple haired boy sitting him wasn't as lucky and immediately passed out, "That's not true." Heero said indignantly.

      Duo smirked as he suavely turned to face the Japanese boy glaring behind him, "Oh yes it is Heero. You seem to have forgotten, you might be a 'perfect soldier', but I can whoop your sorry ass at dueling any day."

      Heero's death glare continued as he spoke, "Omae o korosu, you braided baka…"

      "Wanna try to prove me wrong?" Duo now had a sly glint in his cobalt blue eyes; "It just so happens that I brought my deck with me…"

      "Just so happens my foot, you bring those cards everywhere…" Heero mumbled, while taking a seat across from Duo.

      "What was that, Yuy?" Duo asked with an eyebrow raised.

      "Nothing…I challenge you to a duel!" The two boys locked glares, both looking murderous, and pulled out their decks. Everyone, other than Gin and Kumiko, left them to begin their duel and began trying to revive the unconscious celebrity. 

*        *         *

      Yugi woke up after Natsuki kindly poured a glass of cold water over his head. He was now sputtering and blinking as he managed to say, "Thank you…Where's Nari and who were those guys?"

      "I'm still here." Nari said gently to her soaked colleague, then asked, "Yes who are they? Are they friend's of yours Midori?"

      "They're Kumiko's friends…What's their names again Trowa?" her sister answered with a smile, she had calmed down since the incident at the stoop and was now dazing off, since it was almost two in the morning.

      "The braided one is Duo, the angry one is Heero, and this is Quatre…" Trowa said motioning towards the blond boy besides him and Yugi shook his hand, "Don't mind those two, that card game will keep them occupied for a good while…" 

      "Very nice to meet you Mr. Moto, if you don't mind me asking, why are you at Miss Ren's home? I thought you were in a competition with Seto Kaiba?" Quatre asked.

      "I was, but it's over and I'm on vacation." Yugi sent Nari a secretive grin after saying the last part, and then he asked her, "Where were we?"

      Nari smiled back and blushed, "I believe I was beating you by two thousand points."

     "Oh yes." Yugi agreed and the others left them to their game. Trowa and Midori headed to the kitchen to 'get refreshments', Quatre went over to watch the Heero and Duo's duel with Gin and Kumiko, and Natsuki was sitting curled in a ball next to Duo reading her book. 

*        *        *

       Heero had a huge disadvantage while playing the duel, since half way through their game Gin, who had passed out soon after the game had begun, decided to use his lap as a pillow. This caused the young pilot to loose his concentration as the others watching the duel giggled at him as he tried to find a gentle way to get the sleeping girl off his lap without waking her up. However, all of his efforts prove fruitless and he resolved to just allow her to stay positioned there. Her daringness unnerved him. Heero was positive that she would never venture such a courageous act while she was awake. It was so totally out of character for this youthful assassin sleeping on him that it causing him to loose his concentration. She was so spontaneous… _How did she know about his battle with Wufei anyway?_

*        *         *        *  

     It was a humiliating defeat for Heero and Yugi _somehow_ managed to just beat Nari. Over all, both duels were very interesting, and they ended at a perfect time since everyone was falling asleep and they still needed to split in to separate rooms. Midori decided that the boys would sleep in the den with their sleeping bags, and the girls in her room upstairs. This idea caused Heero's shoulders to slump as he looked down at the serene brunette with her head still resting on his lap, he didn't want to wake her up. The situation was awkward enough… 

     Kumiko noticed Heero's usual emotionless expression was leaning slightly towards the direction of bewilderment, so she decided to help the poor boy. She sauntered over to the couch parallel to her own, sat down beside her surrogate sister, and began to shake her lightly while whispering in Spanish, "Hermana. Despierte, hermana baja. Despierte. [1]"

     "Humph…" Gin mumbled groggily and rolled over, causing Heero's eyes to widen, and Kumiko to giggle as she continued shaking her gently.

     "Gin, wake up. Gin, Heero wants to go to bed and he can't," Kumiko continued patiently.

     "_Ehh_…Why does Heero care if I sleep here? Tell 'em he can go to sleep I 'don care…"Gin muttered with her eyes still closed, causing Heero's eyes to widen even more and Kumiko to laugh harder as she replied.

     "Well, he cares, because it would be highly inappropriate for him to fall asleep with your head on his lap." 

     "What are you talking 'bout 'Miko, I don't have my head…" at that moment her eyes snapped open and Gin found herself staring in to the shocked Prussian blue eyes of Heero Yuy. She abruptly sat up, knocking herself and Kumiko off the couch, and gasped, "OH MY GOD!"

     "GOODNESS!" Natsuki corrected crossly, and Trowa cracked up laughing, he was the only other person in the room who saw her wake.

     "Whatever…I am _so_ sorry!" she apologized, as she rubbed her side, "I don't know how I ended up with my head on your lap… I meant nothing by it, honestly. _Gosh, I didn't even know I was doing it_. If I made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry… I am _so_ sorry." And she sincerely looked it.

      "It's alright." Heero said in his normal apathetic way.

      "No, it's not… God-I mean-goodness, I feel so embarrassed." Her hands clamped on her face while she said that. Kumiko stood up and signaled to the other two to leave with her and they went to get the spare sleeping bags from Midori's garage. 

      "No, it's really alright." His voice was almost sympathetic. He hated it when girls cried, he found it as weakness like Wufei; it was one of the only things he had ever agreed with him on…  "You really don't need to cry about it. It's not that…"

      Her hands instantly whipped off her face and her eyes narrowed at him scathingly, "I'm not crying. I might be embarrassed, but I'm not going to cry about it…" Her voice all of a sudden softened from being indignant to understanding, and she blushed once again, "Look, it's really late and we're all tired, let's forget it and go to bed… I'm really sorry. Good night, Heero."

      "Good night Gin…" That girl really baffled him. One minute she was apologizing profusely, then yelling at him, and then she was back to apologizing. She was odd, very odd indeed, and far more odd than Relena…Then again; Relena wasn't one of the youngest female assassins in the world.

**A/N:** Well, this chapter is dedicated to my beta Mist of Avalon, Fyre-Faerie-Gyrl, and my other friends: The Nonesuch, and Nari who made me put Yugi in it. Thanks for pushing me. And thank you to all my other reviewers. You all rock my socks…

**[1]** Translation from Spanish to English, "Sister. Wake up, sister. Wake up." It's also translated to 'get up…' If I'm wrong feel free to comment.

**Further note:** Information on Wufei will be coming soon. And don't expect Yugi to be a main focus in my fic, he shouldn't be in it much longer…  


	5. Breakfast at Midori's

**Title/Author/Summary/Disclaimer:**  These can be found in chapter one. Except let me add that I DO NOT OWN Yugi Moto OR the anime Yu-Gi-Oh!. (Nor do I really wish that I did…)

**Other note:** *        *        * if you didn't already guess, means meanwhile, *        *        *       * mean later. Alrighty then, here is chapter five…

**Chapter Five:**  Breakfast At Midori's

            Wufei awoke on a frigid stone floor in a pitch-black room with every part of his body aching and he felt as though he were going to hurl. The nauseous feeling in his stomach and splitting headache reminded him of the time he and Heero decided to try out these fake id's Duo got them in the Gas Lamp Quarter [1] on a Saturday night. To make a long story short, it ended with him getting slobbering rat-faced drunk, and Heero barely any better. Then Quatre having to drive over to the police station and bail them out... It turned out that drinking wasn't as pleasurable as they thought, and nor was the hangover the next morning… Though, he was just trying to get Heero to feel better after that ****** Relena's arranged marriage to that prime minister of that stupid little unknown rich country_. 'Women, God's most dangerous poison in the world. Why can't people see that they were only put here to cause pain? Look at Eve, from the Catholic's story of creation, for the perfect example…'_ Just the thought of it made him scream out, "INJUSTICE!"

            _'God takes Adam's rib to create her and how does she repay him? In return she gets scammed into eating the forbidden fruit and tricks Adam into doing the same. Causing them to have to leave the Garden of Eden. That's an injustice if I've ever heard of it. If it wasn't for women, we might still be feasting and playing with lions…' _Wufei thought to himself, and then grinned as he remembered, _'Wait Barton still does…'_

            Wufei sat in the cold dark cell for many hours, all of which he spent contemplating his hate for women and yelling out what he thought was unjust (which was particularly him being held captive). Since if it wasn't for women, he could still be flying around his Gundam. '_Damn that Relena…'_ However, his thoughts were interrupted as the door of his cell was opened and a cloaked figure entered…

*        *        *        *

            Quatre was the first to wake the next morning. He was disgusted with himself as he read nine thirty on the clock hanging over the granite mantelpiece, they should have been up gathering their equipment two hours ago… Though he quickly recovered after he called the head manufacture of the place they would be purchasing their weapons and remainder of their resources from and learned that it wouldn't be open until noon anyway. In the meantime he came to the conclusion that it would be nice of him to make breakfast for the others who were sleeping, so he headed to the Ren's kitchen and began finding the necessary ingredient to make pancakes. Quatre was never much of a chef since he grew up surrounded by servants, but he felt it was only fair that he should pay back the Rens for their hospitality, and what better way than making pancakes?

            The sound of Quatre rummaging through Midori's cabinets woke Trowa; he thought Nari's prized pet dog had gotten into the house again. [2] So you can imagine his surprise when he entered the kitchen and found his best friend digging through the refrigerator, "Quatre, what are you doing?"

            Quatre turned around, to face his banged friend, and said bright-eyed,  "Good morning Trowa! How are you?

            "…"

            "Well, that's always good to hear," Quatre declared absentmindedly as he continued digging through the fridge, "I'm making pancakes, would you care to help?"

            Trowa blinked at him for a moment before saying, "Do you even know how to make pancakes?"

            "Well, _no_…but how difficult could it be?" Quatre smiled and handed Trowa a bowl and an egg carton, "Here, you can make the scrambled eggs." Trowa raised an eyebrow, but took the eggs without a comment, and helped his friend find the Bisquick. They soon had all the ingredients ready for pancakes and as Quatre began to mix he turned to his banged friend, "So you were here when we were trying to contact you, correct?" Trowa nodded and he continued, "No wonder we were unable to get a response… Well, you are leaving with us, aren't you? We could really use your help recovering Wufei."

            "I don't really have another choice, do I? If Wufei needs me, I will go." Trowa replied in his usual monotone voice, but Quatre knew he was withholding information. He was planning to ask him about it as he poured the batter on to the sizzling pan, but stopped when he heard footsteps down the stairs.

            "WOW!" Nari exclaimed loudly (so loudly in fact that even that even Trowa jumped), as she stepped into the kitchen. Her eyes were as big as saucers as she surveyed the scene before her, "I didn't know you could cook Tro! Whoa…"

            "Shut up Nari! The others are still sleeping, you baka!" Natsuki scolded her overly eager friend in a hushed tone, and then added indignantly, "Why shouldn't he be able to cook? He travels with the circus all the time… Catherine can't always cook for him…" Trowa blushed slightly, and she appeared to notice Quatre, "Oh, hello, eh… Quatre? I see you are cooking inclined also. Good for you… However, you might want to check your pancakes, because they appear to be burning …"

Quatre's face reddened as he turned to the stove and saw that his pancakes were very much indeed blackened to a crisp.

*          *         *

            Gin abruptly sat up in her sleeping bag; gun in hand, after hearing Nari's outburst. Her six-year training as a hired gun came rushing back into her brain as she swiftly grabbed her blue robe. She silently stepped out into the hallway, and walked along the wall. She kept her eyes open and her ears alert as she noiselessly paced down the stair and headed into the den. Gin took a deep breath as she crept through he room occupied by sleeping teen-aged assassins. She was positive Nari was in the kitchen, because the noise didn't seem to be coming from directly below her.

            She stopped in the dining room, which was a few feet past the den, because she heard Nari's voice once again. Though instead of sounding injured, scared, or any other terrible feeling, that idiot was laughing her head off. Gin mentally cursed her overly animated friend, as she shoved her gun into her pocket and quietly stalked back into the den. However, she should have been paying more attention to where she was going instead of to her fury, because halfway through, she tripped over what seem to be a discarded sleeping bag.

            Gin quickly stood back up, and angry at her own clumsiness, kicked the bag as hard as she could. Her eyes widened as her foot hit something solid inside it, and heard a grunt. Before she could react a hand immerged from the bag, and grabbed her ankle pulling her back towards the ground. She opened her eyes a second later and found herself staring up the barrel of a gun very much like her own. If she hadn't been in this sort of situation so many times before, she might have cringed as she heard her victim, (now assailant) caulk the gun pointed at her nose. Instead she did what many would find daring, and kicked him once again as hard as she could, and tried to sprint back to Midori's room as fast as possible. Her captor must have planned on it, as he grabbed her ankle once more, and pulled her back to the hard wood floor. Though, on the way back down she was able to pull out her gun and, she was no longer the only person in the Ren household with a pistol pointed at their face.

            They stayed that way for a minute before either of them moved, but those sixty second were enough for her to plot out her next step. Although, before she could put her plan into action her opponent addressed her in a muffled voice, "You know, for an assassin, you're pretty damn predictable…" It gave her the perfect opportunity to fake sprint again, and just as she hoped he pulled her back down. However instead of falling to the ground, she managed to land on him instead and the two began wrestling.

            "Yeah, well, I do try." She grunted as she tried to punch him in the face, but he blocked her. He was a lot stronger than she had assumed.

            Their match went on for quite a while, she continued trying to hit/kick him, and he continued blocking her every move. Though it finally ended with him pinning her to the ground.

*          *         *

            Quatre had so far burnt three batches of pancakes, six oven mitts, and a wooden spoon. When he somehow managed to catch the kitchen towel on fire as he was using it to sop up the eggs he dropped, Trowa and Natsuki made him reside; Nari on the other hand, was too busy laughing. Quatre resolved that they would have to just have Trowa's scrambled eggs (which came out perfectly) for breakfast, and that he would have to go shopping for kitchen utensils before noon… He then sat down sadly at the kitchen table drinking the one thing he could make, tea, and wrote a list with Nari of all the stores he would have to visit. 

*          *         *

            Duo reluctantly awoke to the smell of burning pancakes, though before he even got out of his sleeping bag he noticed that on the other side of the dark room that there were two people rolling around. He stood up, Duo wasn't sure if he really wanted to see what they were doing, but decided to head over and make them cut it out anyway. Though, he was very surprised by what he saw. Heero Yuy (yes, the 'Perfect Soldier'), had a girl pinned to the floor… Duo cringed for a second and pushed the mental images out of his head, as he began to tease his stern friend, "Well, I see Trowa wasn't the only person who's been busy lately… God Heero, I didn't think you had it in you." 

Duo grinned, and Heero turned to him as he said emotionlessly, "Get your mind out of the gutter Maxwell. She attacked me and I am just trying to hold her down."

            "_Heero?!_" Gin gasped, as she stared wide-eyed at the boy on top of her.

            He glared at her as he said incredulously, "Yes, who did you think I was?"

            Though, his eyes widened slightly as she said, "A discarded sleeping bag, until you grabbed my ankle." and Duo cracked up laughing.

            "A discarded sleeping bag? Ha, ha, ha!!" Duo said clutching his side, "That was precious Sachi… Ha, ha! God, even I couldn't have come up with something like that!" 

            "What do you mean, you thought I was a sleeping bag?" Heero asked blandly.

            "Well, I was going to the kitchen because I thought Nari was in trouble. When I found out that she wasn't, I was angry and didn't watching where I was going. I tripped over what I thought was an empty sleeping bag; then in my continuous fury I kicked it. Though, I didn't know you were in it until you grabbed my foot." She paused, and then added thoughtfully, "Do you really think I would do something like this to you on purpose after the way I embarrassed myself last night?"

            Heero overlooked her last comment when he replied, "You really need to work on your fighting skills." Duo decided that he would leave the two of them to fight as he went to go wake up his dearest Kumiko, and find out about these pancakes burning in the kitchen…

            "Yeah, well, I usually don't wrestle people who have super strength. And I did manage to hit you quite a few times…" she said defensively with her eyes narrowed. 

            Heero grunted and they glared at each other for a moment, before she added, "You do realize that you're still on top of me. I think we'd both be a tad more comfortable if you get off. Unless, of course, you're afraid that I'm going to kick you again?" 

            Heero blinked and began to slowly get up from his wrestling position, though when he was a halfway off she kicked him again in the stomach and mumbled as she rolled over, "Who needs to work on their fighting skills now?" as he tried to reclaim him breath. She then stood up and stalked off towards the kitchen. Halfway there she stopped when she clearly heard him mumble,

            "Omae o Korosu…" 

            She then turned to him and asked, "Why? What reasons have you?"

            "No one humiliates me and get away with it."

            "Who did I humiliate you I front of? No one correct?" He continued to glare at her, as she said, "That's what I thought… I'm really not that cruel if you think about it. I didn't even defend myself in front of Duo. If anything, I should be vowing to kill you. Instead I caused you a slight bit of pain that I know for a fact, doesn't even hurt you anymore. So get off your high horse…"

            "How do you know that?"

            "_Whaa_?" she peered at him.

            "How do you know that it doesn't even hurt me anymore?" he asked impassively, than added after noticing her confusion, "Because unless you are me; you wouldn't know…"

            She stared at him blankly and began to wonder where this conversation was going, "I suppose…"

            "Also, how do you know that I have super strength or that I fought Wufei?"

            "Umm… Research?" she said intelligently while picking up her gun that had been forgotten on the floor a foot away. She definitely didn't want to forget that… Especially since she never really got around to explaining to her friends that she was an assassin… She never even told them that she been to space before, let alone killed someone. She caulked it thoughtfully… 

            Heero glanced at the small weapon in her hand, but his stern expression did not waver, "What type of research?"

            Her blank look suddenly turned to anger, as she growled sardonically, "The type where you look stuff up!"

            "Why were you researching my past?" His voice was firm.

            "For fun… You seemed like an interesting person, so I just _had_ to find out about your history. So we could, _like_, talk and stuff." She said sarcastically, then added in a facetious tone, "Has any one every told you that you would be a great interrogator?"

            "I think I have a right to know why you were looking through my personal files." He glared.

            She sighed and her features eased up as she said quietly, "I was concerned about you…"

            "Why?" his voice continued to stay monotone. 

            "Because…" Though before Gin could explain herself, she was dive tackled from behind by a certain loudmouthed onna, who had gotten bored watching Quatre, Trowa, and Natsuki clean the kitchen. Gin wasn't expecting it, and accidentally pulled the trigger of her pistol. Causing her to shoot a hole through the ceiling, and Nari to spring backwards faster than a jackrabbit. They also heard a loud scream from the room above.

            "GIN SACHI! **WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH A GUN?**" Nari exclaimed in her fright, and from the thump in the kitchen, Gin assumed Quatre had fainted.

*          *         *

            Midori was in a state of shock, was that a gun being shot? It couldn't have been, her parents didn't allow weapons in their house, especially since Queen Relena banned them. Then why was there a small hole in her pillow? And why was there another small hole in her ceiling? Though the one consistent though buzzing through her head was: _I'm so dead when mom and dad get home…_

**A/N: **Thank You's need to be said to my betas Fyre-Faerie-Gyrl and Mist of Avalon. Thank you guys so much… And I mustn't forget my other reviewers. You guys are great…

[1] This is an inside joke I have with my sister Fyre-Faerie-Gyrl… Lemme explain: The Gas Lamp Quarter is in downtown San Diego… (If you don't know where that is I'll tell you, it's in Southern Ca.) Okay, back to the Gas Lamp Quarter… It's the place where all the good clubs and bars are. And well, let's just say that they're kinda easy to get into… ^__^

[2] Nari's dog is supposedly an evil canine that likes to push people down stairs…


	6. Reactions

**Title/Author/Summary/Disclaimer:**  These can be found in chapter one. Except let me add that I DO NOT OWN Yugi Moto OR the anime Yu-Gi-Oh!. (Nor do I really wish that I did…)

**Other note:** *        *        * if you didn't already guess, means meanwhile, *        *        *       * mean later. Alrighty then, here is chapter five…****

**Chapter Six:  Reactions**

            Kumiko woke up at the sound of Midori screaming on the bed beside her spot on the floor. She was slightly aghast when the first thing she saw was Duo standing above her, trying to comfort her shaken comrade. And the sound of graceful footsteps running up the stairs told her that Trowa would be joining them soon.

            "It's okay Midori, calm down, Hun. No one's been shot… We'll get this mess fixed. Quatre will pay for it, so your parents will never know…" Duo tried with a comforting smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "That bullet wasn't even close to your… _HOLY SHIT!?!_ That _was_ kinda close to your head wasn't it? Wow! Kumiko look. Your friend _sure is lucky_, if her head was a centimeter over to the ri-…"

            "DUO!" Kumiko scolded, and by this time Midori had burst into sobs, and Kumiko added through gritted teeth, " I really don't think you're helping…"

            "I don't think so either." Trowa's voice came from the doorway, where he now stood, "May I?" he asked quietly as he advanced towards the bed.

            "Go right ahead," Duo replied as he stepped away from the crying girl and allowed Trowa to take his place. Trowa hugged the traumatized youth. He said nothing, but his presence seemed to calm her down. Kumiko tried to remember what it felt like to be that innocent and shielded from the world filled with death. How many people have died before her and by her gun?

            Before she really had time to ponder the idea, Duo interrupted her thoughts with his usual lopsided grin as he muttered happily, "Babe, aren't they the cutest sight you've ever seen?" Instead of answering him directly, her fingers laced his, and she silently led him out of the room.

*        *        *

            Yugi sat up in his sleeping bag, looking uglier that death, purple hair all over his face, and asked in a worrisome voice, "What was that?" However, his question went unnoticed as Gin began her explanation. 

            "I-uh-It's…" She stuttered in a very unprofessional way, while racking her brain for an answer. Gin was known for her silver tongue, that spilled lies far more often than truths, but that practiced ability was forgotten when it came to lying to Nari. For some reason, her loudmouthed friend was the only person she was unable to tell the smallest fib. And when the rare occasion came where she could, Nari always saw right through her. Though she felt fate must have been playing on her side, because Heero responded to the pleading glance she had secretly sent him. Gin had been praying that he would come to her rescue.

            "It's hers." Heero said; voice filled with emptiness. Gin was so angry at that moment that she considered shooting off another bullet in his direction, particularly in the stomach area, however she did not let it show.

            Nari glared at him skeptically for a moment before asking her next question almost sarcastically, "Why _do_ you have a gun?" It was as though she knew that he would answer for her.

            "For protection… Her mother makes her carry it, she's really paranoid…"

            "Like someone else I know…" Gin muttered under her breath, she was still seething. _'My mother?!? My mother my foot… I don't even remember her. There **are** reasons why I go to boarding school you twit… I can't believe I was worried about him… He doesn't even lie properly._' She thought wrathfully. 

            Heero pretended as if he hadn't heard her comment, but they both knew he had. He continued with his lie anyway, "Mrs. Sachi watches too many TV movies. Gin mentioned it once and I was curious, so I asked her to show it to me. I have an interest in those sorts of things… That's why she had her gun out when you attacked her."

            Nari glared at him for a moment, he returned it, and when she saw no hope in winning that competition she turned to Gin. Gin was sure that she doubted that any part of Heero's story was factual, but wasn't going to mention it again. Heero alternatively was trying to count how many insane people he had met in the past twenty four hours, and how they were all linked to Gin, who he decided was a slightly suspicious character and probably the least mentally stable of them all…Though after a few more seconds of silence, it seemed as though Nari remembered her short purple haired friend as she stood up and rushed to his side.

            "Yugi you missed it!" Nari said excitedly then paused. Yugi just sat there quietly awaiting an explanation, "Quatre was making breakfast, and I _never_ thought it was possible to burn that many pancakes at once. It _was_ amazing. I'm sure he broke a record! And you should have _seen_ all the oven mitts he burnt! I _was_ going to wake you up, but I wanted to let you sleep…"

            "Is that all? It thought I heard a gun, and wasn't that Midori screaming?" Yugi asked with an eyebrow arched.

            "Oh, that. Gin just shot off her gun through the ceiling into Midori's room… Nothing big."

**A/N:** I know this is a short chapter, but the last one was so long… So you don't mind do you? Oh well, it's better than nothing. And I would like to think of this chapter as being slightly deeper than the other… You know with Kumiko's reflection and all… Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys rock. Especially Mist and Fyre-Faerie-Gyrl for being my betas… Remember to read the story I co-write with Fyre-Faerie-Gyrl, Kasei, Force of Flames. There's a link to it on my Bio.


End file.
